Don't Think Twice, It's Alright
by StumpjumperTab
Summary: First time CO fic.Casey and Olivia havent been able to get along at work as of late.Their both interested in each other, but neither realizes it. My second fic people,any advice you have cruel or otherwise.I'm interested.Femslash.Don't like don't read.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are the sole property of NBC Television and Wolf Productions. No copyright infringement was intended. No profit was made from their use. This story is the sole property of the author. Please do not archive without my permission.

Rating: PG-13 First time story between C/O.

Pairing: Det. Olivia Benson and ADA Casey Novak from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

**Don't Think Twice, It's Alright**

By: StumpjumperTab

"Maybe if you did your job Detective, and found some evidence I could actually work with, we could put this guy away." Casey yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

"Maybe if you were a better Attorney you could use the solid evidence that we've given you." Olivia retorted, immediately regretting what she had just said when she saw the look on Casey's face.

There was hurt in here eyes, but Olivia was too pissed to apologize right now. She didn't mean that Casey wasn't a good attorney, if fact she thought the complete opposite. She had done some amazing things at the 1-6, emotions were just running high today, and Olivia wasn't even sure why.

Casey and Olivia had been going at each others throats for the past month. Everyone was passing it off as getting to emotionally involved in the cases, but they both knew something else was going on.

It had taken Olivia some time to warm up to Casey, because she obviously had some enormous shoes to fill. But as time passed they became friends, maybe not close, but Olivia felt comfortable calling her a friend.

"Both of you need to take a breather." Cragen said, not so surprised to see the Detective and ADA at it again.

"Stabler, you and Benson go out and try and find Novak something else to work with." Cragen said, not only hoping that they would find some more evidence, but also wanting to get the two women apart for a while.

Olivia grabbed her jacket and walked out of the precinct, not waiting for Elliot to follow her.

Elliot walked out and found Olivia standing next to their unmarked car.

Leaning up against it Elliot asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Olivia asked, holding her hand out for the keys.

As he handed them to her, he held onto them for a second, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you want to talk about why, for the past month you and Casey haven't been able to be in the same room with each other with out attacking one another?" Elliot asked, as he let go of the keys and got into the passenger seat.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Olivia said as she started the engine.

"Well when you feel up to talking about whatever is bothering you, I'm here you know." Elliot said, as he put his hand over Olivia's, and gave it a re-assuring squeeze.

"Thanks." Olivia said, grateful that her partner got the drift that she did not want to talk about this now

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Olivia and Elliot were back at the station with some surprising new evidence.

As they walked into the precinct, Olivia was obviously in a much better mood than when she had left early that day.

"So what did you guys find?" Fin asked skeptically. "Olivia you said that yall found something that would definitely get this guy sick bastard some cell time?"

"We did." Olivia replied, smiling a little before she started telling them what they found. "The stupid son of a bitch left his cell phone at his apartment, which had pictures of the Vic at the scene of the crime."

"Well that definitely puts him there." Munch chimed in, still not completely sure that the cell phone would guarantee the perps conviction.

"Yep, anyone know where Novak is?" Olivia asked hesitantly, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"I'm pretty sure she is in her office, when she left earlier she mentioned not having to be in court today." Fin answered, while re-filling his coffee cup.

Olivia turned and walked out of the precinct, making eye contact with Elliot before she left. He understood where she would be, if he needed her.

"So does anyone have any inkling as to what is going on between Benson and Novak?" Munch asked, not looking up from the paperwork he was immersed in.

"No idea." Elliot replied, thinking even if he did know anything, he sure as hell wouldn't be sharing it with Munch.

"I've got a theory." Munch started to say, but Elliot cut him off before he could finish.

"Lets not get into any theories you have about my partner." Elliot said, throwing a balled up piece of paper at Munch.

"If you say so." Munch replied, still not letting go of his thoughts about Olivia and Casey being more than just friends.

* * *

Olivia had been pacing outside of Casey's office for fifteen minutes before actually getting the nerve to knock.

She knocked again. Still no answer.

"Come on Casey, I know you're in there. Let me in for a minute." Olivia pleaded to the door.

"Actually Detective, I'm not in there." Casey responded, walking up behind her with a small smile.

"Yeah...I see that now. I also see my embarrassment reaching a level its never been before." Olivia said, her cheeks turning a flushed red color.

Casey noticed this, and made a mental note of how cute Olivia Benson looked when she was embarrassed.

As Casey unlocked her office, she turned around and opened the door a little wider so Olivia could enter as well.

Olivia followed Casey into her office, and took a seat in one of the chairs facing her desk.

"So, how can I help you Detective? I have a lot of work to do, you know not being a good attorney and all." Casey asked, a little surprised that Olivia would actually have the nerve to come to her office after the argument they had earlier.

Olivia winced a little at her comment, which made her feel even more like an ass.

"Look Casey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier...I was way out of line, and I didn't mean it." Olivia said softly, looking into Casey's eyes. "I think you are a great lawyer, I was just...on edge because of the case."

"Well it's not ok for you to take your frustration out on me, when a case is bothering you." Casey said, trying her best to keep her attitude in check.

Casey had to admit to herself that what Olivia said hurt her a little. Not because of what she said, because God knows she has had her share of people telling her how to do her job. What hurt the most was that it was Olivia telling her this, Olivia her friend. Or so she thought.

"I know." Olivia said simply, looking everywhere in the room but at Casey.

"Well today is your lucky day Detective, because I am going to give you a chance to make it up to me." Casey said, giving her a small smile.

Olivia looked up and smiled along with her, "Anything you want, just name it."

"You can take me out for drinks tonight...and of course they are totally on you." Casey stated, not really giving any thought to how any of this was coming out.

"I think I could do that Counselor, but on one condition." Olivia said, waiting for the obvious response from Casey.

"You're making something up to me, and you have a condition? What could it possibly be?" Casey asked, realizing that she was somewhat flirting with the Detective in front of her.

"I get to pick the bar." Olivia said simply, unable to stop smiling.

"That seems fairly reasonable Detective, I think I can live with that." Casey replied, giving Olivia the once over.

Olivia noticed the sudden change in their conversation, it had turned from friendly banter to subtle flirting. Olivia wondered if Casey knew that she was gay. Well if she didn't, she would tonight.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up around seven then?" Olivia asked, standing up getting ready to make her exit.

"Sounds good." Casey replied, trying to think of what she was going to wear. "Oh...and Detective."

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, half way out of the door.

"Don't be late." Casey demanded, smiling sweetly at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Olivia replied, closing the door as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are the sole property of NBC Television and Wolf Productions. No copyright infringement was intended. No profit was made from their use. This story is the sole property of the author. Please do not archive without my permission.

Rating: PG-13 First time story between C/O.

Pairing: Det. Olivia Benson and ADA Casey Novak from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

* * *

Casey tried for the fifth time to read over one of her current case files, but she couldn't stay focused on it. It seemed like the clock was moving at an ultra slow pace. Time always seems to do that when you want it to pass. She decided to go ahead and leave early. It was already five o'clock, so she packed her briefcase and left her office.

When she finally got to her apartment, Casey set off into her closet to find something to wear. She pulled out jeans that hugged her in all the right places, and held them up against her as she looked into the mirror.

_"Yes these jeans will be perfect for tonight." Casey thought, with a seductive smile on her face._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone vibrating, "Novak." She said, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey," Olivia said into her phone, as she looked at her watch. It was now six o'clock and she was heading home to get ready.

"Hey, what's up? You're not calling me to back out are you?" Casey teased, smiling into the phone. She knew the Detective would only cancel if something major came up.

"Now why would I do something like that? No, I was just calling to let you know that I was leaving the precinct now, and that I might be a few minutes late." Olivia replied, hoping that her lateness would not bother Casey.

"That's okay, I am running a little late myself." Casey lied, letting her off the hook.

Casey knew how it could be down at the precinct. If there was a certain time you wanted to be gone, then something would inevitably come up, and force you to stay later than expected.

"Great, now I don't feel so bad." Olivia said, somewhat relieved, not realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"No worries, Detective." Casey said, trying to pick out the right shoes to go with her outfit.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you when I get there, it shouldn't be any later then seven fifteen." Olivia said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Sounds good. I'll see you." Casey replied, closing her phone and tossing it onto the bed.

* * *

Olivia tried getting her breathing in check before she knocked on Casey's door.

_"Why the fuck am I nervous?" Olivia thought to herself, _shaking her head as she knocked on Casey's door.

Casey heard the knock, and she walked out of her bedroom to answer it.

"Counselor." Olivia said, nodding her head at Casey. "You look pretty good."

"Why thank you Detective, but only pretty good?" Casey asked, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Okay, you look fucking amazing, I just didn't want to be the one responsible for your head getting any bigger than it already is." Olivia told her, as she stepped back to examine her fully.

"Okay...the only thing I heard in that sentence what that I look amazing. So thank you again. I'm not quite ready yet, so do you mind coming in for a few minutes?" Casey asked, opening the door fully allowing her to enter.

"Yeah sure, take your time." Olivia told her, not having ever been inside the ADA's apartment before, she was curious to get a good look at it.

"Would you like something to drink?" Casey asked, mentally checking if she even had anything to drink in her fridge.

"No, I'm good. Thank you though." Olivia replied, taking a seat on the couch.

After Casey closed the door, she made her way back to her bedroom, where she finished applying her make-up. When she was finished, she walked into the living room and noticed Olivia looking through a photo album that was on her coffee table.

"You know Detective, it's not polite to look through things that do not belong to you." Casey said, trying to look stern, but failing miserably.

"I couldn't resist, I thought I might see some embarrassing pictures of you when you were younger." Olivia said, still flipping through the album.

"Oh no, those are put up in a very safe place." Casey replied, looking over Olivia's shoulder to see which picture she was currently looking at.

Casey pointed out a few family members, telling her who was who.

Olivia was amazed at how big of a family Casey had, she couldn't help but think about the family that she didn't have. Secretly hoping that her background would not bother Casey, like it had others in the past.

"So..are we ready to go or what?" Casey asked, feeling a little giddy.

"I'm ready when you are Counselor." Olivia replied, putting the album back where she found it.

Making her way over to the front door Olivia said, "Don't think you can hide those embarrassing pictures from me for too long Novak. I am a detective you know, so I'm sure I'll have my hands on them sooner or later."

Casey just laughed as they both walked out of her apartment.

* * *

They walked into the _Gypsy Tea Room_, a lesbian bar with a small stage where various artists' would occasionally perform. Olivia kept glancing over at Casey to see any kind of reaction. As far as Olivia knew Casey was straight, so she was looking for any signs that could prove otherwise. Of course, she could just ask, but where's the fun in that?

Casey noticed Olivia looking over at her as they made their way to the bar. She knew what Olivia was thinking, but decided to let her continue guessing.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" The bartender asked, making eye contact with Casey, and giving her a flirtatious smile.

This did not go un-noticed by Olivia. She looked over at Casey to see her reaction to the Bartenders obvious flirting, but Casey acted like she hadn't noticed anything.

Olivia waited for Casey to order first, wanting to see what kind of drink she was going to get.

"I'll have a grey goose and sprite please." Casey said, making eye contact with Olivia as she ordered.

"And I'll have some sex on the beach...I mean a sex on the beach." Olivia said, still looking at Casey, feeling her face grow hot.

"Very smooth Detective." Casey said, as she burst out laughing.

Olivia feigned a hurt look, but soon joined in laughing with Casey.

A small outburst of applause and cheering caught their attention. They both looked over towards the stage and saw a young women with a guitar walk out and sit down on the bar-stool at the center of the stage.

"Hi, my name is Schyuler Fisk." she said, strumming her guitar a little. "This song is called _From Where I'm Standing_."

When she started to play it seemed like the whole bar got silent. Of course there were a couple of loud drunken people towards the back of the bar, but no one really paid any attention to them.

_From where I'm standing, you're on the quiet side of the room _

_You're lookin' so lonely, and I can't stop lookin' at you_

_You're head is hangin' tryin to beat those goodbye blues_

_I bet you'll be fine, I bet you'll be fine_

_I guess it's not the way you always planned it_

_Looks like you're heading for a crashed landin'_

_Thats just the way its looks from where I'm standing_

_From where I'm standing_

Olivia looked over at Casey, and noticed that she was swaying a little. She'd never heard of Schyuler Fisk before, but she loved her sound. It was calm and mellow, and her voice just made you want to relax and enjoy the music.

_From where I'm standing, I think I caught your eye_

_Are you lookin at me, cause I swear I saw you smile_

_Well I'm coming over, gonna take things off your mind_

_I bet you'll be fine, I bet you'll be fine_

Casey noticed Olivia looking at her, so she turned and met her gaze, and mouthed the words 'I love her'. Olivia just nodded. They kept staring a one another, both lost in each others eyes. Neither wanted to break the contact, but when the Bartender asked them if they wanted another round, the world crashed in on them again.

_I guess it's not the way you always planned it_

_Looks like you're heading for a crashed landin'_

_Thats just the way its looks from where I'm standing_

_From where I'm standing_

When they got their new drinks, they moved towards the stage, their arms brushing against each other as they walked. They ended up finding a small booth towards the left of the stage. Olivia sat down and scooted over to give Casey enough room to breath, but when Casey sat down she made sure that she and Olivia were touching side to side.

_Let it fall, let it come done, let it crash around you_

_Around you_

_I guess it's not the way you always planned it_

_Looks like you're heading for a crashed landin'_

_Thats just the way its looks from where I'm standing_

_Thats just the way its looks from where I'm standing_

_From where I'm standing_

_I might make you mine_

_I might make you mine_

_From where I'm standing_

When the song ended the applause was deafening. Schyuler politely announced she was going to take a fifteen minute break, then she would come back and finish her set.

The bar suddenly filled with noise of talk and laughter, and Olivia found it hard to hear Casey when she asked her a question. Olivia shook her head and mouthed 'what?' letting her know that she didn't hear what she said.

So Casey leaned in towards Olivia's ear pressing her body against her and asked, "Have you heard of her before?"

Olivia shook her head no, getting the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she felt Casey's warm breath against her ear.

"She's good though, don't you think?" Casey asked, still leaning into Olivia.

Olivia just nodded, still unable to form words. Her mind was too pre-occupied on how good it felt to have Casey's body leaning into her own.

Casey smiled a little, when she noticed the effect she was having on the Detective. She thought it was very cute, and slowly rested her hand on the inside Olivia's thigh, drawing small circles with her fingers.

Olivia looked down at Casey's hand, watching it move against her leg. Then she looked up to meet Casey's gaze, there was a feral look in her eyes. Casey started to add more pressure to her hand movements, as Olivia closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards a little.

Olivia let out an involuntary groan when she felt Casey's hand cease its actions.

"What's wrong Detective?" Casey asked innocently, keeping her hand on Olivia's leg, just stilling its movements.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Casey, "You Counselor, are a tease."

"Me?" Casey asked, batting her eyelashes and giving her an innocent smile.

"Yes you." Olivia replied, tapping Casey on the nose with her pointer finger. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Casey smiled shaking her head no and said, "I want to see the rest of her set."

Olivia nodded her response and asked, "Should I go get us another round of drinks?"

"Are you trying to get me intoxicated Detective?" Casey asked, raising her left eyebrow in a very 'Do you smell what The Rock is cooking' fashion.

"Just trying to keep my word, and make up for my bad behavior." Olivia stated simply, "You could tell me how I am doing you know?"

Casey leaned in again, "You're doing a fabulous job."

* * *

So yeah, this chapter was written on the eight hour drive from Dallas to El Paso, Tx. We are actually still driving now, but I am dead tired. So I just thought I would post this chpt. Please read/review, tell me what you think or if you have any advice. Oh yeah, I had the song 'From Where I'm Standing' by Schyuler Fisk on repeat the whole time I wrote this chapter...its weird I know, but for some reason each time I set out to write, I end up putting an inspiring song on repeat. I'm obssesive that way...you should isten to it as you read this...haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters are the sole property of NBC Television and Wolf Productions. No copyright infringement was intended. No profit was made from their use. This story is the sole property of the author. Please do not archive without my permission.

Rating: PG-13 First time story between C/O.

Pairing: Det. Olivia Benson and ADA Casey Novak from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

* * *

Several drinks later, Olivia and Casey walked outside of the bar, and hailed a cab back to the ADA's apartment. During the cab ride, they kept whispering childish nothings into each other ears, leaving them giggling the entire ride home.

They continued laughing as Casey fumbled with her keys, until finally finding the correct one and successfully unlocking her front door. Entering the apartment together, Olivia closed the door behind them, immediately noticing how close Casey was standing behind her.

Olivia turned around slowly, and she was pushed backwards against the door. Casey's body suddenly pressing against hers. Their lips mere inches apart now, their breath co-mingling. Olivia's hand slowly came up to meet Casey's face, and she tentatively traced over her extremely kissable lips. Casey parted them, and took Olivia's finger into her mouth, sucking on it gently. This caused a mutual groan of pleasure from each of them.

Not being able to take much more of this torture, Olivia gently took Casey's face into her hands bringing their lips together . Their tongues battled for dominance, neither wanting to give in. But soon Olivia conceded, and allowed Casey's tongue to enter her mouth fully. As Casey's tongue ravished her mouth, Olivia gently stroked Casey's cheeks with her thumbs.

They broke apart after a few minutes, both of them breathless, and sporting freshly bruised lips.

Their eyes met, and an awkward silence filled the room. They both looked away, their faces flushed from the intense kissing session they just shared. Olivia was first to recover, as she mentally weighed the pros and cons of letting this continue. In the end, her heart won, because she slowly made her way back towards Casey.

Her breathing still labored Olivia asked, "Is this something you want?"

Casey didn't answer. She just stood their looking down at her feet.

Olivia pulled her chin up gently, so that they were now looking into each others eyes.

She repeated herself, "Is this something you want?"

Casey just nodded silently, closing the gap between herself and Olivia. As their lips met for the second time, there was no fight for control, just simple exploration of each others mouths. Their tongues danced together, getting re-acquainted.

This time Casey pulled back from the kiss, and took Olivia's hand, leading her into her bedroom.

* * *

Olivia woke up to the sound of light snoring. She had to think for a second where she was, then slowly the entire night came back to her, and she smiled. She raised her head from her pillow, and saw a tangled mess of blonde hair lying across from her.

Olivia smiled devilishly when she noticed a small feather that must have come from one of the pillows. She picked it up and tickled the blondes nose. Still sleeping, Casey's hand instinctively came up to scratch the irritated body part. Olivia waited until Casey's hand went back to her side, before she brought the white feather back towards the ADA's nose again.

This time Olivia's wrist was caught mid-air. Casey opened her eyes, and was immediately reminded of the look a child gets when caught doing something wrong, when she sees Olivia's expression.

"You couldn't think of a more pleasant way of waking me up Detective?" Casey asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I know it wasn't very nice, but I just couldn't help myself. Plus, I was awoken by the sound of loud, obnoxious snoring. Is that fair?" Olivia replied, blowing the feather into Casey's newly reddened face.

"I was in no way snoring!" Casey said, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Oh you definitely were Counselor, and you know what? I think it might have been the cutest snore I have ever heard." Olivia said, smiling from ear to ear.

Casey pulled the covers up and over her head, burying herself in the blankets.

"Where oh where could ADA Novak have gone?" Olivia teased, as she started to tickle Casey under the covers.

Casey let out a loud squeal, and quickly got away from the dangerously clever hands. Deciding to take revenge, she picked up her pillow and hit Olivia over the head with it.

The look on the Detective's face would have sufficed, but Casey didn't stop there. She committed several more assaults with her pillow to Olivia's entire body.

Once Olivia found her bearings she chased Casey around her apartment with her own pillow. She ended up tackling her onto one of the couches, peppering her face with kisses.

Casey let out a playful yell when she got caught, but soon realized that she would prefer to be caught anytime, if the punishment lead to a passionate make-out session with Olivia.

Casey's body was trapped under Olivia's, their breathing slightly labored.

"So…do you have to work today Detective?" Casey asked, as she relocated some of Olivia's bangs behind her ear.

"Nope. I was actually going to ask you the same thing?" Olivia replied, trying to memorize every detail of Casey's face.

"Well I have meetings all morning, but I'm sure I could escape around lunch time, if I had reason to." Casey said, hinting at Olivia that she'd like **her** to be the reason.

"Hhhmmm…." Olivia said, "Well I'm not sure I know anyone who could help you with that problem of yours."

"Really Detective, no one comes to mind?" Casey asked, watching Olivia concentrate playfully.

Olivia just shook her head, and said "Maybe I could pick you up…..but then that would make me your accomplice. I'm not sure I want to be involved with someone who is deliberately breaking rules of the job."

"Maybe you could make an exception for me?" Casey asked sweetly, giving Olivia a quick peck on the lips.

Olivia made a face that looked like she was deep in thought about Casey's proposal.

"Well…I guess I could pick you up around one o'clock but you'll have to buy me lunch, and promise to never stop doing that." Olivia replied, looking down at Casey smiling.

"And what would **that **be?" Casey asked, playing dumb, but knowing full well what Olivia was talking about.

"This," Olivia said, as she leaned down and kissed Casey softly, "do we have a deal Counselor?"

"I think I can live with those terms." Casey nodded, bringing their lips together again.

After another half hour of kissing, Casey pulled back from Olivia and said "I've got to take a shower and get to work."

"Would you like company?" Olivia asked, as her hand traveled down and popped the waist band of Casey's night shorts.

"I'm afraid if I say yes, then I won't make it to work on time." Casey said, smiling when she saw Olivia pouting her lips.

"Well then I'll take a rain-check, and use it when you least expect it." Olivia replied, starting to lift herself off of Casey.

Casey smiled as she pulled her back down and said, "I think we have five more minutes."

ok so I'm writing this chapter as we are driving back to Dallas, sry if its kinda short. I feel like theres more to this chpt but, my laptop is about to die, and my aircard keeps loosing its signal...so here it is. i just wanted to post something, b/c i know once i get back to d-town life is going to be crazy again. i'm lovin the reviews, and any advice you have, please do not hesitate to share. surprisingly, i was obsessed with two songs while writing this chpt. The first is another by Schyuler Fisk: 'Songs That Say Goodbye' and the second was Tyler Hilton's version of 'Missing You' Both songs were irrelevant to this chapt. but for some reason, they kept my fingers on the keyboard. please read/review.


End file.
